nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicholas Sheraldin
Nicholas Sheraldin (born 1st October 1983, Noble City) is a Lovian writer, politician and activist. He co-founded the Green Party along with Levi Straszev, and was its leader from September 2012 to February 2017. He lives at Seawater Apartments, 1 Democracy Avenue, Bayside, Noble City, Sylvania. He also owns a secluded mansion on Adlibitan Island, Seven (this does not count as an official residence), an apartment at Pines Apartments II, 2 Elisabeth Avenue, Pines, Newhaven, Kings, and 14 Morning Street, Ferguson Beach Village, Clymene. He is descended from the Southern Arc Islands, and is a member of that country's president's family, the Sheraldin family. Biography He started a political party, the Green Party, with a number of relatives and like-minded people. He said about this matter: "HEMPPAC is what other countries would call a cannabis party. Lovia has never had a proper Green party; the left side of the spectrum is relatively empty. And we won't just be a party for the environment; we will be for freedom and the truth, also." Nicholas also is the manager of the semi-official, Green Party-affiliated press company Freedom Press. The Green Party may possibly "absorb" HEMPPAC; Nicholas has not made any official statements about this. He ran for Governor of Sylvania in the 2012 State Elections, to bring more attention to the Greens, but finished in third place. He promised, along with the rest of the Greens, that the party would run for the 2013 Congress, which it did, achieving 11 seats in the 2013 Federal Elections. He ran for Governor of Sylvania again in the 2013 State Elections, and this time managed to gain the position of Deputy Governor of Sylvania. In 2013, he gained the post of Minister of Environment as part of the Ilava II Government. He remains in this post, having retained it with the Abrahams I and Hoffmann I Governments, and in 2015 with the Whithdonck-Malsky I and Ilava III Governments. On 12 February 2017, Sheraldin announced he would stand down as leader of the Green Party in order to focus on Sylvanian state politics, announcing he intended to run for Governor of Sylvania again. Surad Chand succeeded him as leader of the Green Party. Personal life Nicholas Sheraldin lives on the 8th floor of Seawater Apartments. The 7th and 6th floors, though built to be apartments, are the head offices of the Green Party and Freedom Press, respectively, and the 5th floor is co-owned by the two, is used as a meeting place, and is largely empty. His apartment at Pines Apartments II is on the 5th floor, and on the 4th floor there are Green Party/Freedom Press offices. His siblings include Martin H. Sheraldin (who lives in Pines Apartments II), Leonard Sheraldin, Damon Sheraldin and Vanessa Sheraldin. Nicholas Sheraldin has been known to work at Sheraldin Architects, which is run by his brother Martin. He is the currently chairman of the Bay Hawks, with assistance from the members of Free Society. Sheraldin is a fifth cousin twice-removed of the Queen of Brunant, descended from an illegitimate son of King Cristian. See also Personal Page Category:Living person Category:Politician Category:Green Party Category:Minister Category:2013 Member of the Congress 2014 Member of the Congress Category:2015 Member of the Congress Category:Bay Hawks